


Peace

by mikeymagee



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: In Kevin's arms, Chiron feels peace





	

Chiron could not remember the last time he felt at peace. Hell, he couldn't remember anytime he felt at peace. Not when his mother used to spoon feed him oatmeal as a toddler. Not all those times Juan used to take him out to lunch on Saturdays. Not even when Tessa used to kiss his cheek and make him smile when the rain wouldn't stop.

But here in Kevin's arms, he felt like there was nothing in the world that could hurt him,

And he never wanted that to end.


End file.
